Evil's Servant
by solitaryloner
Summary: Allen Avadonia was resigned to killing the girl he loved for his sister - until Elluka Clockworker presents him with an unthinkable alternative. This results in a choice between Riliane and Michaela, and no matter who he chooses, death and destruction would surely follow. It was just a matter of when, and whether he was aware of how close he was to Death's door. For xjdifyx, LenKu.


_**Solitaryloner: **__This is a one shot for __xjdifyx, based off Servant of Evil. It is also kind of overdue. I don't know, maybe I should start warning people who request stories from me that I might take like, two years to actually finish their request or something._

_Incidentally, this might not be very good or accurate because I don't follow the Evillious Chronicles very closely. I have heard the six songs representing the sins, but that's about it – I didn't listen to Regret Message or any of the other accompanying songs, so yeah. And I might not make him kill her since this is my story and I can basically do what I want._

* * *

Allen Avadonia was feeling extremely conflicted about what he had been ordered to do. He had never disobeyed his sister and princess before, not for any order.

But then, he had never fallen in love before either…his eyes closed as he brought to the foremost of his mind a memory of the girl who had taken his heart, the only girl in the world who really meant anything to him other than his sisters – both birth and adopted.

Michaela, the servant of the Freesis family – and unfortunately, the apparent lover of Kyle Marlon, the man his beloved sister had a crush on. His teeth gritted at the very thought of that – if Michaela was not involved with the Marlon royal family, Riliane would never have ordered for the Green Hunting to occur.

Or perhaps that was just a foolish conjecture he had come up with. Who knew the workings and the ways of Fate and the gods? Maybe all this was destined to happen – there was no telling – and he had the feeling that this might be some kind of retribution for killing Leonhart Avadonia. The man might have planted him by Riliane's side for a reason, but nevertheless he was his adopted father – Allen couldn't help but feel regret.

His job was always to obey his sister though, no matter how difficult her commands might be – which was why he was feeling so conflicted at the moment. He glanced at the dagger he clenched tightly in his hand – he knew perfectly well how to use this, and it was not the first time he had murdered, so why couldn't he just seem to obey this time?

"Allen!" he heard his sister's voice calling out for him, a high-pitched screech that most likely could be heard by the entire palace. He flinched, but regained his composure quickly – he knew he had to go to his sister's side at once, so he let out a sigh and placed his dagger down on the bedside table. His other hand reached out to his dresser, picking up the black ribbon with which he used to tie up his blond hair. Quickly, his movements familiar and deft, he whipped his hair up and away from his face, before he brushed his uniform down, ensuring that he would look presentable in the face of his sister.

When he was sure he looked neat and every inch the perfect butler – as was expected of the chamberlain to the Lucifenian royal family – he departed his chambers, tucking his dagger discreetly into his yellow coat. He wanted to sigh again, but didn't allow himself to do so, because he couldn't reveal the slightest hint of disappointment at all. If he did, his sister would doubt his loyalty to her, and he would never be loyal to anyone other than her – he swallowed bitterly as the truth revealed itself to him, but he knew he would never betray her, even at the expense of his own feelings. How could he?

They had been separated since young, and she already had no memory of him or their relationship. He couldn't just abandon her, no matter how unreasonable she might appear to be – she could be kind, despite her self-destructive pride, even if no one other than him ever saw that gentler side of her. When people asked him why he was willing to sacrifice so much for the sake of 'a spoilt brat', as some might put it, he would always just shrug lightly, a small smile on his face – because they would never understand.

"Where were you? It's been ages," Riliane demanded the moment he stepped into her chambers, bowing discreetly as he entered. _Three minutes, she means _– but then, his sister had always been remarkably demanding. "Anyway," she continued, not bothering to wait for any explanation, "remember what I told you to do earlier?" he nodded slowly, not wanting to recall but knowing anyway – _kill Michaela. _He still had the missive on his desk, and the two dreaded words were emblazoned in his mind, sharp claws driving themselves deep into his heart so that he was bleeding internally, fine to all but him.

It wasn't Ney's fault. If he was in her position, he would have done the same thing that Futapie did – it was only right that she informed Riliane about who the green haired woman Kyle Marlon had fallen in love with was. That was the right degree of loyalty one ought to show to Riliane Lucifen d'Autriche. It was just that…now that Riliane knew, she had doubted his loyalty to her for just that brief moment, and Allen didn't know if that hurt more than his heart did for Michaela. _My sister or Michaela…I don't know._

It was foolish to pine for her. He knew that Michaela did not love him – that much was obvious. He knew she saw him as a friend, but if she would not consider the affections of a powerful king like Kyle Marlon, then why would she even be interested in someone like him? Allen Avadonia was not a royal – technically he wasn't one – and he was less important, less powerful and charismatic than the ruler of the Marlon Kingdom. Allen knew that logically, it would make far more sense to just kill her as Riliane wished.

"When are you setting out then?" her impatience was a sword, driving itself deep into his chest. Allen wished he could just stay in the palace and hide himself under his blanket, like he was a little child again, and Leonhart would still be alive and Germaine would rush into his room, laughing and trying to shake the blanket off him – but that wasn't going to happen, and he knew that his hopes and wishes were all futile. There was no point in hoping for things that wouldn't come true, because no God was out there listening to him, and the Devil wouldn't offer help to one who wouldn't sacrifice his soul. What was it that demon in his past had said? _You are very kind…_

"I don't know. Tonight, perhaps – maybe sooner," he answered honestly, his heart sinking in his chest. Could he really look into those vivid green eyes and stab her in the heart? He actually didn't think that Riliane's idea was a good one – Kyle Marlon would no doubt be able to trace the death back to Lucifenia, and if that happened then the kingdoms of Marlon and Lucifenia would definitely go to war – but Riliane was absolutely seething with jealousy, and no amount of reasoning would go to her head.

"Oh, that's good!" Riliane tittered, her dainty hand reaching up to cover her mouth. "Then the sooner Kyle will love me again. I can't wait to resume our engagement," her blue eyes shone brightly with fervent excitement, and Allen could not help feeling the slightest tinge of happiness on behalf of his sister, no matter how wrong her ideas and actions were, and even through the misery of his own heart. She deserved more happiness after everything she had forgotten – she had no past, nothing to help ground her, so was it really anything surprising that she had turned out the way she did?

"As you wish, m'lady Riliane," he bowed deferentially, one arm behind his back, the other hand placed over his chest as always. "What you order me to do, I will always see through," though he wished that didn't always have to be the case. At that very moment, the clock chimed three, and Riliane looked up, looking faintly startled.

"Oh, it's time for tea," she clapped her hands together, looking excited again. He could not help but think of her as a child, at that very moment. "What's for tea today, Allen?" she chirped – it was so difficult to see this girl as the very same one who had ordered the execution of Michaela, who had wished for all the women of Elphegort to be killed. The faint smile on his lips dimmed just a bit, not enough for his sister to notice.

"Brioche, m'lady," he answered automatically. "I shall go to the kitchens to bring it to you now," he turned to leave the room. Just before he left, he heard his sister speak again, and this time he froze in his tracks, his heart thudding rapidly in panic.

"No, it's fine. Get one of the other servants to bring it to me. I want you to leave the palace now – go to wherever that woman is hiding and kill her. I know you know where she is, Allen. Kill her and bring me proof that she's dead. I won't rest well until you do," he turned back slightly, and Riliane was standing there, her fingers curled into fists at her sides, her lips pale and her eyes flashing with intent. He could only nod, unable to protest against her orders in any way, and she relaxed before smiling and bidding him farewell. Allen swallowed, stepping out of the room, closing the door gently behind him.

Ney Futapie was in the hallway, cleaning one of the windows, and as he walked mechanically past her she turned, her blonde hair glinting in the midday sun. "Oh, Allen," she greeted him, and he jolted out of his terrible thoughts, his eyes widening slightly in surprise. "I thought you might have left the palace already. For…Princess Riliane's orders?" she added, at the puzzled look on his face. "Anyway, Mariam has a message to pass on to you – Elluka is waiting for you in the Heavenly Yard."

_Elluka? Didn't she decide to leave with Gumillia…? _Allen had overheard the sorceress' conversation with Mariam just yesterday – Elluka Clockworker had stated that she would be bringing Gumilia, that strange green haired girl he had run into the other day and was one of Elluka's disciples, out of Lucifenia so that she would be protected from the Green Hunting. So why was the former court mage still in the palace, especially since she so greatly disapproved of Riliane's genocide attempt? The armies of Lucifenia were still storming Elphegort – Elluka couldn't possibly have decided to stay on here.

"Why, what does she want?" his words came out a little harsher than he had intended. Ney flinched, and he apologised – the blonde servant coughed slightly, returning to her duties as she spoke. The cloth she held in her hand wiped the surface of the glass window, and she seemed determined to lose herself in her chores, unwilling to face Allen. Perhaps she just didn't want to be seen together with a future murderer.

"Mariam didn't say. She just told me to pass the message on to you if you happened to still be around. She says Elluka stated it was urgent, that you had to find her before you departed for the Millennium Tree Forest," Ney ducked down, soaking her cloth in the bucket of water next to her stepladder. Allen could see himself reflected in the murky water, the dirt causing his bright blond hair to look closer to brown than golden. _How did Ney know that Michaela was hiding there…? Maybe Keel Freesis told her. Ney has always had a good ear for gossip, anyway. _Not that he blamed Ney for that either.

Michaela was, hopefully, still in the well. He had no idea if Clarith was somewhere nearby – he had not seen the white-haired servant girl in the well, and Michaela did say that the two of them had been separated – but even if she wasn't alone, two girls would have little chance against the Lucifenian army, if their whereabouts were revealed. Maybe it was kinder that he was the one sent to kill Michaela. At least he would make it quick, if it really had to come down to that, while the army would not do such a thing…

"Thank you. I'll find her now," Allen said quickly, turning away from the direction he had originally been walking in and going towards the Heavenly Yard. As he drew near the doorway that led to the palace gardens, he could see a distinct pink-haired figure standing out near the topiaries, her cloak drawn around her body despite the sweltering afternoon heat – he instantly recognised the person to be Elluka Clockworker, and his footsteps faltered, his fingers clenching into fists. He could not deny that he had always been a little unnerved by the sorceress – he could never guess what she was thinking.

He wasn't even anywhere near the former court mage, but she turned to face him, looking down the Heavenly Yard, through the open doorway all the way to him. Allen had little doubt that she could see him despite the distance, and he knew that he could not run away from this meeting now. He wondered why Elluka was back, and wondered what she would want to say to him, especially since the sorceress had not paid him any particular attention before. Well, not until he overheard her conversing with Mariam.

As he drew closer, he saw that the normally calm and dignified sorceress was looking almost haggard. He knew not to mention that – Allen knew that it was not polite to comment on a lady's appearance – but he did question why Elluka, who normally made everything look so simple and manageable, looked so…exhausted. There was no other way to describe the sorceress – she looked like she had gone all the way from Lucifenia to Beelzenia and back…on foot. As that suggested, it was not a small distance, and Elluka looked more tired than Allen was accustomed to seeing. He had to wonder why.

"Elluka Clockworker. I never expected to see you again," he greeted the sorceress warily as he approached her, and the pink-haired woman glanced up, her usual disinterested gaze raking over him – it made him feel like she was peering into his very soul – before her blue eyes flitted away from him, leaving him as confused as ever about her possible intentions. She shook the long purple sleeves of her dress back, revealing long, pale fingers that never looked like they had seen the light of day…almost skeletal.

"Nor I think you, Allen Avadonia. I thought I would have left this place for good," she sniffed, looking around the Heavenly Yard in apparent disdain – not that Allen was surprised, for the woman was rather haughty, after all. She was a good contender for Riliane. "I would not be here were it not for the fact I have a message to pass on."

Well, Allen had figured that much out on his own, judging from what Ney had said and his own assumptions about the sorceress. "And what would that message be?" he asked. Secretly, he wished he could tarry for a moment longer in the Heavenly Yard – this was the one place he always had been able to feel relaxed in, and the longer he spent here, the more time he had before he would have to get rid of Michaela. The thought was unappealing…and anyway, Allen had not felt so comfortable with the garden ever since the death of his foster father. _Because Leonhart had been killed by his hand in this very same place, and the guilt of that action was one that would never, ever go away._

"It regards Michaela," the sound of the name made him snap to attention, and he blinked, looking up at the sorceress. Elluka smiled knowingly, aware that she had gotten hold of his full attention now. "She has been…moved," the sorceress said delicately, "and she is now far away from the grasps of both Marlon and Lucifenia. I would not allow her to come to harm, for Held would never forgive me if that happened," the last few words were said in a low mutter. Allen didn't quite catch that part, but he did not ask her to repeat that, his mind in a whirl as he slowly processed what Elluka just said.

"Wait. Out of reach of Marlon and Lucifenia?" he asked, his heart racing – in fear or happiness, he was not sure which. "But…she said she didn't want to leave. She was still searching for Clarith, though she could not get out of that well. She refused to leave with me yesterday…" it was a foul memory, and he didn't want to dwell on it. "Why would she leave at _your _behest?" he questioned the mage. Elluka just sighed, clearly scornful of Allen. He did not appreciate that, but chose not to say anything.

"I did not say that she left willingly," Elluka folded her arms across her chest, her blue eyes cool. Allen's eyes widened at the possible implications of that, and she simply shrugged, not quite caring what he thought of her. "I placed her safety above all else – she would die if she continued staying in that well, I know that. Someone would have come to kill her eventually, be it you or the Lucifenian army or anything else. That well was not a fool-proof hiding place, no matter what Freesis might have thought. It was better to hide her elsewhere, and perhaps…wait for Riliane's tantrum to subside."

"Are you telling me this just so I won't set out on my task?" Allen knew that Elluka was aware of what Riliane had ordered him to do. Allen was his sister's personal butler – for a task as monumental to Riliane as this one was, she would undoubtedly have sent Allen to carry it out on her behalf. His thoughts were racing as quickly as his heart – if Michaela had been moved and hidden by the sorceress, then perhaps she would be safe. And if she was out of reach of Kyle Marlon, then…wouldn't things be better for all?

The king would have no choice but to stop searching for his beloved, and he would most likely return to Riliane, which would make his sister happy. And Allen would not have to find Michaela and kill her, which made _him _happy. But he knew there had to be some sort of catch – he knew that Elluka would not just come to tell him this. If this was really all there was, the sorceress would have just let Allen make the trip to the Millennium Forest, only to realise the girl was missing. Elluka was not so kind-hearted to him.

"No. I'm not going to stay around where she is. Gumillia and I have…other things to settle," the sorceress replied evasively. "Nor will Michaela willingly accompany me until Clarith has been found – it is simply ridiculous to care so much for another human, but she refuses to listen to me," Elluka let out a tired sigh. "She cannot be left alone, that would be much too dangerous for her, and anyway now is not the right time for Michaela to follow me, not when Riliane is still so intent upon her persecution."

Allen got the faint sense of where this might be heading. "…you want me to look after her on your behalf, don't you?" he said slowly, still trying to process the idea of that. Elluka gave him nothing more than a look, but he swallowed, unwilling to come to terms with that suggestion – yet he knew that was what the woman wanted from him. _She probably came to me because she is aware of my feelings for Michaela…then again, if even Freesis could see that, then it makes sense that Elluka would know as well._

"Where is she being hidden?" he finally gave in to the temptation of asking, as the woman most probably knew he would. _If I know, would I have to follow Riliane's orders and eliminate Michaela? _It wasn't a question that he could answer presently, and he decided to set it aside – that wasn't as important at the moment. Elluka gave him another long, measured stare, and he just gritted his teeth and stared back at her, determined not to back down to the overwhelming presence of the sorceress.

Finally, a barely there, almost imperceptible smirk flitted across her lips, and one of her arms reached up, her slender fingers tapping almost tauntingly against her chin. He knew she delighted in making him wait – she was a whimsical woman, who did most things for seemingly no rhyme or reason, and the only thing she sought from life was fun and entertainment, even at the expense of others. He might not know Elluka Clockworker very well, but he had observed enough of her to know at least that much.

"She's in Ra Tasan," Elluka answered, the smile on her face never fading in the slightest. Allen just stared blankly at her, unaware of where that was, and Elluka sighed, clearly showing her contempt…not that it was anything he was unused to. "Ra Tasan is one of the territories which could actually be considered to be at a similar standing as my home…before Levianta was destroyed, anyway. It's part of the formerly great Beelzenian Empire now. How could you not know of the place? Tasan still declares itself as such in certain regions of Evillious," she laughed.

Allen's geography had, frankly, never been particularly good – especially not when History was thrown into the mix, and _especially _not when far-off regions such as Beelzenia were involved. "So you travelled all the way to Beelzenia just to hide her," he stated bluntly, and a faint look of discomfort crossed her face – so his guess had been true? It was little wonder that she looked so tired…Allen marvelled at how right his initial impression of her had been. "And now, you want me to come up with some sort of excuse that would take me away from Riliane's side, so that I would be given the permission to travel to Beelzenia as well, and ensure that the woman that m'lady Riliane wants dead can continue to survive, and possibly search for her dear friend Clarith."

"Well, you summed things up nicely enough," the sorceress shrugged elegantly, looking perfectly expectant – Allen didn't know how to react to such an absurd request, because he knew there would be no excuse he could come up with that Riliane would accept. He did not wish to lie to his sister, nor would his sister allow him away from her anyway – she depended on him too much, even if she would never admit that out loud.

"Couldn't you have hidden her somewhere nearer?" Allen wanted to groan. "Unlike you, I do not have magic to help me travel from Lucifenia to Beelzenia in a day. Beelzenia might be located directly under Lucifenia, but the easiest route to take would be to travel through Asmodean, and that alone would require two days. What was wrong with that well she was hiding in? The Lucifenian army wouldn't march so deeply into the Millennium Forest. The forest alone is dense enough to deter most people."

Elluka looked as though she wanted to roll her eyes, and probably would have if the action hadn't been so far beneath her. "You are thoughtless, Allen Avadonia. It is little wonder that Michaela does not return your feelings. The army have set the Forest of Bewilderment on fire. The few men from Elphegort which could be spared from the invasion are doing their best to contain it, but it is futile – the fire might end up spreading to the rest of the forest as well. Gumillia is there, and we intend to try and contain the fire as much as we can, but I will not risk Michaela's safety while we do so."

He was curious, though he knew she spoke an urgent truth. "And why would you care so much about Michaela, Elluka? I didn't even know you two knew each other," he said lightly, careful not to sound too threatening or curious. She flipped some of her long pink hair over her shoulder, her piercing gaze never leaving him, and he wondered whether she would deign to tell him anything. She was as capricious as one of the forest spirits he had heard stories of – there was no telling what her intentions could be.

"She is my disciple as well," she finally said, much to Allen's surprise. "And even if you think that I am merciless or cruel, I do care for my disciples. As for _why_ she is not by my side like Gumillia," her eyes narrowed as he opened his mouth, clearly ready to ask that very same question, "I think I reserve the right to keep certain things private, and if you are really so interested you can ask her personally when you see her. There are traitors and liars everywhere, Allen Avadonia, and like I told you yesterday, the kingdom of Lucifenia is going to fall – nothing you do can change that, even if you stay. The actions of your princess have seen to that. Perhaps you ought to rethink your priorities."

With those words, the sorceress turned and walked away, disappearing into the distance almost faster than he could blink – Allen gaped after the woman, and by the time he came to his senses Elluka was long gone. He swallowed, turning her words over in his mind – she prophesised that their kingdom would fall, but he didn't know if that would really happen since Michaela was, for now, not in any danger. And Marlon wouldn't attack Lucifenia if Michaela was safe, surely? _Ah, but this is naïve thinking._

He knew that perhaps, one day, the residents of Lucifenia would rise up against his sister's tyranny. It would happen, he knew that – the Lucifenians were sowing seeds of discord and murmurs of dissent, brought about by the princess's unreasonable order to invade Elphegort and kill any green haired woman in sight. But Allen would stay – he had to, he had to keep his sister safe from the violence and anger of the Lucifenians. He couldn't just possibly up and run away, even if doing so would lead him to Michaela.

Still, his mind wouldn't stop tracing the route from the palace to Beelzenia – he still was not very certain of where Ra Tasan was, but he knew he should find it. The kingdom of Beelzenia was filled with different ethnicities after all, and someone in the capital was bound to know where the old Ra Tasan was located…though he wondered how he would find her specifically, in the case he actually made the long, insane trip there.

Suddenly, a sparrow flew onto the hedge before him, flapping its wings and trilling loudly – he was jolted out of his thoughts, and could not stop himself from looking up at the bird which had so disturbed his considerations. The sparrow's bright, beady eyes pierced right into his, and he was suddenly reminded of Elluka with her similar intense stare – the bird held out its leg, and he suddenly noticed a small scrap of parchment there, bound to it…a message that Elluka had forgotten to give to him, most likely.

He reached out, unwinding the thin twine that bound the parchment together – the moment he took the missive, the bird took to the skies, its job as a messenger done. Allen unfurled the parchment, and saw a map – no doubt it led to Michaela's hiding spot. Allen grimaced slightly as he studied the map – _Elluka seems strangely confident that I will undertake this task. _He didn't even know if his sister would allow him out of her sight, and if he couldn't get away from Lucifenia, how could he go to find Michaela?

He bit his lip, feeling immensely confused. He wondered if he should even try to come up with some excuse to leave the palace. Riliane would be outraged if she found out the truth, and that wasn't really something he wanted to deal with, especially not when she was still pining after Kyle Marlon. He ought to be at her side, giving her support – but his heart clamoured to search for what he loved, and that pointed clearly to Ra Tasan.

"Oh, I didn't see you there, Allen," a familiar voice called out, and Allen whipped around, coming face to face with a tall frame and a disapproving face – Gast Venom, the mercenary who was hired to protect the palace from possible hostiles. "Was that Elluka Clockworker you were speaking with?" he asked quickly before Allen could say anything, curiosity permeating his voice. Allen blinked at the sudden question, shrugging lightly – he wondered how the man knew Elluka, since Gast had been hired only shortly after Elluka's resignation. Riliane had grown suspicious and defensive after the court mage left, seeking extra protection – which pointed towards the mercenaries.

"Well," Gast seemed to pause, "just know that if I were you, I wouldn't trust that woman too much. She's a sly one," he shrugged as well, and Allen decided to leave him well alone, since he seemed unwilling to speak more about this matter. "What did she want with you anyway?" Gast changed the topic, and Allen paused, wondering if he ought to tell the mercenary – but he doubted the mercenary would care, since his loyalties would be placed only where the money was. And an insincere man would provide the best opinion, wouldn't he, since he would be removed from the rule of passion and feelings?

"Just…just a proposition," he mumbled absently, unwilling to divulge much more – he still had not forgotten how Gast had mercilessly slain one of the castle soldiers shortly upon his arrival here. Mariam had mentioned that they were old friends, but Allen still was not inclined to place much of his trust in the man as yet – nevertheless, he could not deny that the mercenary was an excellent swordsman. Gast just continued looking at him strangely, as though he could tell that there was something that Allen was not revealing – Allen simply tried not to fidget, knowing that he seemed suspicious.

"Whatever you're up to, just make sure that you don't end up getting yourself killed," Gast finally said, his voice turning cool. "So far, in this whole palace you're the only one who hasn't rubbed me off the wrong way yet, and I'd like it if you stayed around," with that, the purple-haired man turned and walked away, his long hair swaying slightly in his ponytail. Allen let his hand flutter up to his forehead, a low groan seeping out past gritted teeth – why did he keep stumbling across people giving him cryptic advice today? As if this morning, struggling with the oncoming murder he would have to commit, was not enough – he didn't need so many other options in the mixture as well.

He would think about this on another day. He knew he could not resist the tempting pull of Michaela for long, especially since he knew where she was hiding – but he couldn't just _run away _from his sister's service, no matter how short a duration. He still had to stay around and ensure that Gast wouldn't do anything…strange. The mercenary had not been here long enough for Allen to place his faith in the man yet, much less in his band of cutthroats. And Beelzenia was so far away – if he really did intend to travel there, then he would have to make the right preparations. And what if the fire in the Forest of Bewilderment could not be contained by Elluka and Gumillia, and ended up spreading to Lucifenia itself? He could not forget that possibility, and again bemoaned the stupidity of the soldiers in setting fire to the place – the Lucifenian army could be so thoughtless.

As Allen thought to himself, frustrated about what he should do, he didn't realise that there was someone staring out the window at him, a sly smile on their lips – didn't realise that this person had overheard the entire conversation between him and Elluka, and was now in the midst of making plans of their own.

* * *

_**Solitaryloner: **__This was supposed to be a one shot. I don't know what happened. Anyway, this will probably be continued soon, when I have the time. I mean, if you know the Story of Evillious well enough, you can probably guess who's the person who was listening in._

_This is why I cannot write fanfiction, like for actual series and stuff. Vocaloid is doable, since they don't have actual personalities or anything of their own. Throw in a bunch of canon personalities and I suffer a great deal. I'll update when I can, since my other stories would still take priority for now. Honestly, right now I am more interested in Assassin's Creed, Neverland, Naïve Trust and Abaddon – and I want to finish Monochrome World as soon as possible. That story was started at the same time as some of my other completed multi-chapters, so I really don't have much of an excuse as to why it's still unfinished._


End file.
